


When I'm Sixty Four

by yaboykatsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 8: Valentine's Day, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Victuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victuuri Week 2017, mentions of grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboykatsudon/pseuds/yaboykatsudon
Summary: AU. These days, Victor and Yuuri are content living together in the peaceful home they made in St. Petersburg. But even after thirty four years, Victor still manages to surprise Yuuri. And who knew Yuuri still had moves left in him?(Victuuri Week 2017 Day 8: Valentine's Day)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that I have my life together and I posted this on Valentine's Day, rather than two days late looooool
> 
> After the long angst fest I wrote for Day 6, I figured that I'll finish off Victuuri Week with some diabetes inducing fluff. I got inspired by hundredpercentofe's artwork of  old Victuuri and The Beatles' 'When I'm Sixty-Four' to write all this haha 
> 
> Unbeta'd and possible OCC-ness. Enjoy!

_'Will you still need me, will you still feed me_ _  
_ _When I'm sixty-four?'_

* * *

 

“Yuuri~, I'm home!” Victor called out from the doorway. He shivered as he hung his slightly worn sweater and scarf on the hook. Yuuri had chided him about layering up before he had left this afternoon, but Victor just shrugged it off. He’s braved the Russian winters for the past sixty-four years of his life. A little snow flurry wasn't going to kill him, he had thought. Although in retrospect, he isn't as hardy as he used to be. Maybe throwing on an overcoat won't kill his pride next time.

“I'm in the kitchen!” Yuuri called.

Victor’s nose caught the wonderful smell of pork frying on a pan, and he followed it until he reached their kitchen. The old Russian’s eyes shone with a smile as he watched his beloved Yuuri hustle about the stove. Not to sound vain, but the years have been great to the both of them. For two elderly men that are out of their prime, they stayed in pretty good shape. Sure, their hair faded into whites and grays, and the muscles gradually faded out in tautness. Every morning, Victor would see a new crease on his face that wasn’t there the day before, and in the distance he would hear Yuuri complain about getting a new prescription on his glasses. It was in this stage of working out the kinks of aging, that Victor found himself to be happier than he was when he was still a strappingly handsome athlete. He was still handsome though, he had thought. The lady in the corner cafe wouldn't just give him a discount on his morning coffee for no reason.

Victor let out a little huff and he quietly watched his husband readjust his old blue glasses and fumble with the pan. How Yuuri managed to stay his same adorable self over the years was not fair. Yuuri still managed to take Victor’s breath away every single time, and he found that no amount of time will ever make Victor get used to it. Victor stepped quietly behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yuuri gave a startled yelp, “Vi-Victor?!” Victor nuzzled into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and chuckled, “Yes _lyubov moya_?”

Yuuri gave Victor’s hand a playful smack with the spatula, “If you startle me like that again, you’ll really send me off to my grave.” Yuuri promptly turned off the burner and turned around, “You know for sending you out for soy sauce two hours ago, you really took your sweet time. What took you so long?”

“What can I say? These old bones are starting to catch up to me,” Victor shrugged.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Come on, help me set the table.”

Victor let Yuuri lead him out of the kitchen and into their small dining room, when his eyes caught Yuuri’s sweater vest, “Yuuri!”

Yuuri looked back puzzled, “Yes?”

“You got rid of that dingy vest and you’re already wearing the new one I got you today?” Victor smiled.

Yuuri scoffed as he laid down two plates, “Hey that ‘dingy vest’ was picked out by your son last Christmas.” He couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as Victor placed a hand dramatically over his heart, “No son of mine would ever choose that ridiculous color combination!”

“Speaking of said son, _Sasha_ called when you were out.” said Yuuri.

“Oh did he? What did he say?”

“He just took his graduation photos yesterday and he’s gonna email some copies over to us once they get developed. He’s still deciding if he wants to stay in Santa Barbara or come back over here for spring break, but he’ll let us know soon.”

Victor waved his hand, “Bah, let him stay in California. He’s been working so hard this year, the kid needs a break in the sun.” Yuuri sighed as he lit the candle on the candelabra, “Can you believe it, _Vitya_? Our little boy is graduating from university already.”

“It seems like only yesterday when I was trying to pry him off my leg before his first day of Kindergarten.” Victor sighed.

Yuuri struck out the match, “And now Misaki has her own little one to watch out for.”

“She and Matteo are still coming over with Natalya at the end of the month right?”

“Yes, yes Victor of course.” Yuuri replied.

“We haven’t seen _Natashenka_ in person since the day she was born.” Victor said.

“It’s only been two months, and she does Skype us with the baby.” Yuuri offered.

“Yes, but I actually want to hold our only _vnuchka_ Yuuri~,” Victor whined. “Do you think _Sasha_ plans to get married after graduation?”

“Victor!” Yuuri laughed.

“I just got used to this grandfathering thing, _Yura_. And I quite like it.” Victor replied.

Yuuri pecked Victor’s cheek and smiled, “Well, this grandpa is starving so if you’re ready, let’s go get the food.”

With their advanced expertise on Valentine’s Day, Victor and Yuuri eventually found that the best Valentine’s were often the ones they spent together in the warm comfort of their home. Sure, Victor did like to splurge on his husband with fancy dates to the finest restaurants in St Petersburg, or leisurely getaways to the south of France. However, his fondest memories consisted of Yuuri, clad in a messy blue apron, trying to get the hand mixer from locking up in the cookie batter, to holding hands during their daily morning walks in the neighborhood park. Nothing ever needed to be fancy. So long as Yuuri was there, a dinner behind a dumpster in a dark alleyway would be a five star restaurant in Victor’s eyes.

As they settled into their meal, Victor sighed, “Yuuri, you’re pork cutlet bowls are as delicious as always. But you should’ve let me cook for you instead.”

Yuuri blew onto his piece of pork and raised an eyebrow, “Because no Valentine’s Day is complete without the fire department paying a trip to our home?”

“I misread the direction one time, and then you won’t let me anywhere near the stove _Yura_ ,” Victor pouted.

Yuuri laughed, “How do you mistake five minutes with five hours, Victor?”  

“ _Sasha_ sent me a cute picture of a poodle he found at school at the time, how could’ve I split my attention into two?” Victor lamented and Yuuri giggled.

They laughed the entire night away, retelling stories from their glory days to small little tidbits that happened to each other over the last week. It was as if they were long lost friends and they reunited after years of being apart. The couple loved the level of comfortness their relationship managed to build over the years. One of them could ramble on about a piece of rope that was shaped weirdly, and it would be comedic genius between the two of them. Their hands found their way to the top of the table, and they would take turns making soft caresses, neither one wanting to break their hold. The shrinking size of the candles began to signal how late it had become, and Victor handed Yuuri a wine glass.

“You know I actually watch my alcohol now Victor?” Yuuri smirked.

“I know, I know,” Victor started, “But this isn’t any old wine Yuuri.” He got up from his chair and walked over to the wine cooler sitting in the corner of the room. When he got back to the table, Victor showed the bottle label to Yuuri.

Yuuri squinted and muttered a small curse under his breath before readjusting his glasses. His brown eyes immediately widened, “V-Victor! It’s the wine from our wedding! How did you find it?”

“I know a few people who know their way around a wine cellar. It was our wedding, _Yura_. It’s only fair we get another bottle of the wine, no?” Victor poured a healthy amount into Yuuri’s glass before attending to his own. After sealing up the bottle back up, Victor raised his glass, “To our love. May everyday be filled with happiness and love so long as we both shall live.”

Yuuri chuckled, “To our love.” They brought the rims of their glasses to a small clink and both drank down the drink. Victor’s eyes flitted over to the wall clock, proudly displaying a 9:55. Right on time.

“Well, I do sure hope my wonderful husband will help me with the dishes tonight,” Yuuri said as he began to stand up from his seat. Victor immediately latched on to Yuuri’s hand, “Actually, there’s one more thing I need to show you.”

Yuuri’s face paled, “Please don’t tell me you found the pink Cadillac again.”

“Sadly no, but that’s not it.” Victor slowly lead Yuuri out from the dining room and into their dimly lit living room. He left Yuuri in the center as he walked over to the old, beat up emergency radio sitting out of place on the coffee table. “That old thing still works?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s not in the best appearance, but it’ll get the job done.” Victor replied. He fiddled with the tuning dials before finally settling on a radio station that was in the middle of a loud rock song. “I tried headbanging with Yurip once. I ended up banging my head against the wall.” Yuuri said and Victor immediately broke out in laughter.

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed into a bright red, “Hey it isn’t funny! Yurio thought it was part of the act, but it wasn’t! I had a lump on my forehead for weeks.”

Victor wiped a tear from his eye, “So you didn’t slip on the ice like you told me?”

Yuuri’s blush darkened, “A-Anyway, what’s going on?” Sensing the song was near it’s end, Victor mouth curled, “You’ll see.” The electric guitar’s powerful chord rang out in the room, and the radio station’s jingle chimed in, “And that was ‘Into The Madness’! Alright ladies and gents, we had an odd special request come in earlier this afternoon at the station. This next one is for all you lovebirds celebrating with that special somebody out there!” The radio station broke into a couple of seconds of silence, before painfully familiar piano chords began to softly echo in the room.    

_'Sento una voce che piange lontano’_

Yuuri’s eyes widened and turned back to his husband, “Victor.” Yuuri’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Victor smiled and he bowed his head, his hand outstretched to Yuuri, “May I have this dance?”

Yuuri laughed and took Victor’s hand in his and brought their bodies closer together. The music coming from the beat up radio filled the room as the elderly couple swayed slowly along to the beat. If it weren't for the small mirror hanging on the living room wall, both Victor and Yuuri thought they were thirty years younger. “How long has it been since we last heard this?” Yuuri asked.

Victor planted a kiss on top Yuuri’s head, “Far too long.”

“If I had known you were going to do this, I would've looked for the costumes in the attic,” Yuuri hummed. Victor chuckled, “I think this is better than last time.”

_‘Stammi vicino, non te ne andare’_

Victor’s ears perked up, “If I remember correctly, this was the part where I..” Victor’s voice trailed off and he carefully lowered his beloved husband down into a dip. “Hey, you remembered about my back this time,” Yuuri laughed as Victor brought him back up. Victor’s lips twitched into a small smile, “After the mishap at Misaki’s wedding, you bet I remember.”

Yuuri’s laugh rang deep, “The look on _Sasha’s_ face! He looked like he was about to die of embarrassment!”

“Good thing he had the truck that night or getting to the hospital would've been hard,” Victor laughed.

“The officer was kind enough to escort us there though.”

“I don't think he saw an elderly man bent backwards on a truck bed on a regular basis,” Victor chuckled.

“At least he let us go with a warning,” Yuuri smiled. They lulled back into a comfortable silence, their bodies still swaying along. Yuuri placed his head onto the crook of Victor’s shoulder, “To be honest, it hasn't felt like thirty-four years has passed.”

“Yeah,” Victor breathed.

“Not to be cheesy but, I feel like I'm twenty-four all over again when I'm with you Vitya.” Victor’s mouth curled into the familiar heart shaped smile, “Oh, Yura~,” He placed a chaste kiss onto Yuuri’s lips, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri smiled. The song slowly faded to it’s peaceful end, and immediately afterwards, the familiar piano chords started over again. Yuuri shot a confused look at Victor and a small blush creeped onto Victor’s pale cheeks, “Yeah, I payed them double to loop the song for half an hour.” Victor smiled sheepishly and Yuuri laughed, “You are entirely ridiculous.”

“I've wondered how you've put up with me so long,” Victor smirked. Yuuri kissed Victor’s cheek and rested his forehead onto Victor’s. They stared into each other's eyes as they slowly danced the night away in their small living room. They weren't the same robust young men they were decades ago, but they still had the same spirit. The years passed along, but Victor and Yuuri never seemed to have noticed any of it. All that mattered to them were each other, and the old Italian song that brought their lives together so many years ago.

“Happy Valentine’s Day my Yuuri,” Victor smiled.

Yuuri caressed Victor’s cheek, “Happy Valentine’s Day Vitya.” Victor melted into Yuuri’s touch and held onto him bit more tighter.

Maybe he should've spared the extra rubles for the entire hour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha= diminutive of Aleksander  
> vnuchka= granddaughter 
> 
> Hopefully next year school won't ram me full force and I'll plan out the prompts I'll want to do instead of waiting until the last minute like this year. I was planning on doing Day 2 and 6 this year, but I didn't finish them on time. I'll probably end up posting them later seperate fro the event lol
> 
> Victuuri Week has been fun! Huge thanks to the mods for making all this possible, and I hope y'all had a happy Valentine's~ :3


End file.
